Pretty Rhythm: New Dawn!
by sylviyang11
Summary: You've heard of the daughter of a baker that became a prism star. You've heard of the girl born from and became a prism star, but have you heard of the circus girls that became prism stars? This I gotta see. Genre may change
1. Prism Stars

**Hiya Everyone! Please enjoy my story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own pretty rhythm.

Silvia is a 12 year old girl who works at the circus. She only concentrated on making kids happy, have the happiness filled past she didn't have... At this time Aria and Rhythm where still practicing.

Silvia practiced every day her routines but the circus master only payed attention to his daughter Kiren. Kiren was a figure skater trying to do a prism jump. The master thought that they were much better than a prism jump.

A prism jump is filled with feelings and emotions, Kiren only wanted fame. Silvia's family was really mean and harsh. They only cared about money, that's why she loved her best friends Addison and Noel. They together practiced ice skating.

One day, on a day when they were practicing, the master called Pretty Top for them to test his daughter so she can enter in prism shows. Kiren was 12 years old. You will now enter the story:

"Welcome! I'm really proud of my daughter. So please watch her mr...?" "Jun is fine." Said Jun as they walked through the halls."This is Kiren my daughter. She can do much better than anyone!" The master boasted.

Kiren skated and skated then did her best jump."So, how was that Jun? Kiren Definetly has talent doesn't she?""I'm sorry but in order to go into prism shows, you have to be able to do a prism jump." Then Jun walked away.

He walked until he heard music. Jun opened the door then saw three girls in the middle of skating."Oh, don't bother with them, they are just some of my circus people." The master said with Kiren behind him.

Kiren opened the door wider to see. Silvia got a head start. She leaped..."1, 2, 3, Dawn's... Haven!" Silvia's prism jump: Dawn's Haven was born. When she landed there was clapping."E-eh?!" Addison said.

"Silvia, since when were you able to do prism jumps?" Noel said."Bravo! A new born star has appeared in the night sky of destiny!""Eh?" The three of them said in confusion.

"Hm... Does this mean we are the new prism stars?" Noel murmured."Wait, you knew what he said?!" Addison shouted in her face. Silvia was still re-calling what she just did."Wait! What she did was even lower than what I did! Why does she get to go?!" Kiren shouted.

"Like I said, you did not do a prism jump. Follow me you three." Jun said."Um... I'm totally confused right now!" Addison thought out loud."I presume we follow him." Noel says. "Ugh, fine let's go." Then they followed Jun.

Now at pretty top..."ARIA! PRACTICE AGAIN!" Esechi (President) was shouting when the three girls came in. "President, I found new stars." Jun said as he pushed Silvia, Addison and Noel to her.

"Hm? So what are they capable of?" Esechi asked questionably. "This young maiden can do a lovely prism jump!" Jun said.'Young maiden?' The three thought. "Then show me it." Esechi demanded.

"Um... But, I can't really preform without Addison and Noel." Silvia said. "Then they will preform too." Esechi said again. The three girls skated out onto the rink. "Wow, I can't wait to see what's going to happen!" Aria chirped.

"Let the far distanced sun

Rise up into the dawn.

I'll await for you,

My bright future!

In this silver garden

Is our Haven.

Meeting in the dawn,

Create promise.

The tree of hope will

Produce the fruit of dreams.

The egg of life will hatch,

And fly into the sky.

Even when it

turns to dusk,

The twilight sky

is filled sparkling stars.

The moon will lead my way

Through the overwhelming darkness.

The sun is still sleeping.

But, I'll just wait until it rises.

Await for the tomorrow.

Let the far distanced sun

Rise up into the dawn.

I'll await for you,

My bright future!"AN: I made the song, sorry if not good.

Silvia skated for a bit then she leaped."Dawn's Haven!" Feathers that had the color of dawn started falling."Ah! You did it again Silvia!" Noel said excitedly. "Yeah, but now there a lot of feathers!" Addison said surprised.

"Cool! She's so young and she can do a prism jump!" Aria stated."Unlike someone here that doesn't take it seriously." Rhythm commented."That seems like an exception, it's almost time to start one anyway, so hurry and get dressed." Esechi said.

"Oh, I want to see what the audience will think of their performance!" Aria chirped.

"Eh?! But, we haven't even practiced!" Addison said, and Silvia was still stunned. "Looks like you've just practiced." Esechi said.

Addison had short pink hair, so she wore a purple vest with a white undershirt. She also wore a black leather belt with a lavender colored layer skirt. She had white tights.

Noel had blue hair in two pigtails that go over her shoulders, kinda like Suzuna from Maid Sama. She wore a bubble gum pink vest with a white undershirt. She wore a purple belt with a sakura colored layer skirt with white tights.

Silvia had black hair that goes to her chest. She wore a aqua blue vest with a white undershirt and a white belt. She also wore a baby blue layered skirt with white tights.

"Ah~! It's so cute on them!" Aria said with happy squiggles starting to appear. Rhythm started to back away slowly from Aria. "I'm surprised we had clothes for 12 year olds." Rhythm said.

"Hey, don't treat us like kids!" Addison commented. "Well, technically, you are." Rhythm replied. "No! You're only, like, a year or two older than us!" Addison replied to Rhythm. They continued to spat until

.

.

.

"STOP FIGHTING AND GET ON WITH THE SHOW!" Esechi shouted, which, shut them up immediately.

-few minutes later-

'It's almost time.' The three thought. Right now, the 'Callings' just finished and Aria and Rhythm were on.

Aria and Rhythm left the rink, Aria almost falling again, but kept her balance. "Good luck!" Aria whispered to them. The three skated out onto the rink. 'It's time!' They thought.


	2. Accepted

Disclaimer: I do not own pretty rhythm.

Silvia is a 12 year old girl who works at the circus. She only concentrated on making kids happy, have the happiness filled past she didn't have... At this time Aira and Rhythm where still practicing.

Silvia practiced every day her routines but the circus master only payed attention to his daughter Kiren. Kiren was a figure skater trying to do a prism jump. The master thought that they were much better than a prism jump.

A prism jump is filled with feelings and emotions, Kiren only wanted fame. Silvia's family was really mean and harsh. They only cared about money, that's why she loved her best friends Addison and Noel. They together practiced ice skating.

Today, the three are in the middle of a prism show. You will now enter the story:

"Who are they?" The audience murmured. The music came on. 'Go!' The three thought.

"Let the far distanced sun

Rise up into the dawn.

I'll await for you,

My bright future!

In this silver garden

Is our Haven.

Meeting in the dawn,

Create promise.

The tree of hope will

Produce the fruit of dreams.

The egg of life will hatch,

And fly into the sky.

Even when it

turns to dusk,

The twilight sky

is filled sparkling stars.

The moon will lead my way

Through the overwhelming darkness.

The sun is still sleeping.

But, I'll just wait until it rises.

Await for the tomorrow.

Let the far distanced sun

Rise up into the dawn.

I'll await for you,

My bright future!"

Silvia started to skate. Silvia jumped. "Dawn's Haven!" Then Silvia landed a more dawn colored feathers fell and appeared. There was silence for a bit. Then one person clapped then the whole audience clapped and 'whooed'.

The three left the rink.

-at office-

"Hah, I'm beat!" Addison said. "Not as beat as Silvia." Noel said. The turned their heads to see Silvia sleeping on the couch. The two looked surprised and sweat-dropped.

"Don't look surprised.." The two turned to see Aira and Rhythm. "She did three prism jumps today, so of course she would be exhausted." Rhythm said.

"Though, I'm surprised she is that young and can do this many in one day." Aira said. "Because they have fun doing it." Said Jun as he randomly appears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" The four said about a yard or two away from him. "Just now." He said.

"Anyway, I will allow you three to join pretty top and do prism shows." Esechi said.

.

.

.

"JEEZ! SCARE US TO DEATH WILL YOU?!" Rhythm, Aira and Addison said. "When did you get here?" Noel said calmly. "Just now." She also said.

-few minutes later-

Silvia, Addison and Noel left the building and was accompanied by kids. "Ah, Silvia, kids are co-" Addison said, but Silvia was already over there cuddling the little kids. "Ok, never mind." Addison corrected. "Hey, come to think of it, how long have you two've been friends?" Noel asked.

"Hm, for about 5 years now." Addison replied. "Wait, then you two have been together before coming to Japan?" Noel asked. "Yeah, we met in America. Hey, speaking of which, I think I saw someone that looked similar to Sylvia's cousin." Addison said.

"Eh? What?" Silvia said cluelessly. "Nothing." The two said. Addison looked to her side and saw a girl with blonde hair in a pony tail walk away. "Is that...NAH, it couldn't be." Addison mumbled.

Addison looked at Silvia. 'There is no way that would be Velveit. She's in America.' Addison thought. A few minutes later all the children went back to their parents. Then Addison heard a 'beep' from her phone.

She glanced at it. "Silvia! Oliv. and Owen finally got together!" Addison said, showing Silvia her phone with a text from 'Keila'. "What?! They finally admitted it!?" Silvia asked. "Yup." Addison said.

"Who's Oliv. and Owen?" Noel asked. "Some old friends from America. They've been denying they like each other since 4th grade." Addison said, showing a picture to Noel. "And, OMG, it is so annoying when they keep denying it!" Silvia said.

"Wait, since we are in prism shows, what should be our name?" Silvia asked. "Ah...Sodiei?" Noel suggested. "How did you come up with that?" Addison asked.

"The S in Silvia, the O in Noel, the last D in Addison, the first I in Silvia, the E in Noel and the I in Addison." Noel said. "Uh... Nice try, but it doesn't really sound that well." Addison said.

"Sodiei...Sodiei... Ah!" Silvia murmured. "What?" The two said. "How about Solei?" Silvia asked. "Doesn't that mean Sun?" Addison asked. Noel looked through a book she pulled out of nowhere and a spark appeared as she said 'yup'.

"Then that could be good, because, the first prism jump in this group had something to do with dawn." Addison said. "I agree for making it our name!" Noel said. "Ok! That settles it, Solei is our name!" Silvia shouted.

-The next day-

"Eh? You want to be called Solei?" Esechi said. "That should be good, because, their first prism jump had something to do with Dawn." Jun said. 'That's exactly what I/Addison said!' The three thought.

"Ok, I'll allow it." Esechi said. "Yay!" The three said.

And thus, Solei was born...

Not so far from the building, a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail stood. "So their name is going to be Solei." She said, then turned around to walk away.

"That's just like Silvia..."


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Rhythm.**

Silvia is a 12 year old girl who works at the circus. She only concentrated on making kids happy, have the happiness filled past she didn't have... At this time Aira and Rhythm where still practicing.

Silvia practiced every day her routines but the circus master only payed attention to his daughter Kiren. Kiren was a figure skater trying to do a prism jump. The master thought that they were much better than a prism jump.

A prism jump is filled with feelings and emotions, Kiren only wanted fame. Silvia's family was really mean and harsh. They only cared about money, that's why she loved her best friends Addison and Noel. They together practiced ice skating.

Today, the three are in the circus. You will now enter the story:

"Eh?! Why can't we enter the circus?!" Addison said. "I don't know..." Silvia said. "Then let's go to pretty top and practice." Noel said. "I guess that's fine.." Silvia said.

"It's already have been a week since becoming prism stars." Addison said. "Yeah to think circus girls would become prism stars." Silvia said. "Ah! Wait right here, I forgot something!" Noel said, running up the stairs. Where Noel was... "Ah, here it is. I hope it should be a good song." Noel said.

She came running towards the stairs and stood on the top edge. "Ok, got it!" Noel said. Noel was about to take a step foreword, until... 'Eh?' "NOEL!"

At the hospital... "It seems you have a broken leg." The doctor said. "Noel, what happened?" Addison asked. "I... Was going to show you a song I wrote... Then... I got pushed down the stairs." Noel explained. "Got pushed? By who?" Silvia asked.

"I... Don't know..." Noel answered. "I know for sure it was a girl..." Noel said. "But, with that broken leg..." Silvia said. "You won't be able to do prism shows for a while." The 3 turned their heads. "Rhythm! Aira!" The three said. "We heard Noel-san got injured, so we came." Aira said.

"President wants you three to do a prism show today." Rhythm said. "But-!" "You have to tell her, she doesn't know about this yet." Rhythm continues. Addison and Silvia run to pretty top. "Rhythm, we forgot to tell them about the 'guest'." Aira said. "Guest?" Noel said, tilting her head.

Silvia and Addison arrived in the room. "Esechi-san! We can't do the prism show!" Addison said. "Eh? Why?" Esechi asked. "Because-" Addison paused. There was a girl in the room with blonde hair in a high ponytail and red eyes. "Because Noel fell down the stairs and broke her leg!" Sylvia said, not noticing the girl in the room.

"Eh?! That's bad..." Esechi said. "I could substitute her." The other girl said. "Eh? Are you sure? You just came from a long trip." Esechi said. The girl nodded. "Ok. You two, she will substitute for Noel for a while." Esechi said, pointing at the girl.

"Eh? Really? Thanks for your help." Silvia said, then bowed. 'I don't think she realizes who this might be...' Addison thought. "Ah! Wait, what about the song?" Addison asked. "I got it memorized." The girl said. Addison stared at the girl.

"You look very familiar..." Addison mumbled. After changing, the girl came out. "Wow!" Silvia commented.

The girl wore a white short-sleeved undershirt with a orange-red vest with a red belt. She had a fire red layered skirt with white tights. She had a red ribbon that tied up her high ponytail.

The other two wore the same outfits as the last prism show. The three girls skated onto the rink. "Introducing: SOLEI!"

"Let the far distanced sun

Rise up into the dawn.

I'll await for you,

My bright future!

In this silver garden

Is our Haven.

Meeting in the dawn,

Create a promise.

The tree of hope will

Produce the fruit of dreams.

The egg of life will hatch,

And fly into the sky."

'Amazing! She can keep up with the performance and song!' Sylvia thought. 'Just who is this person?!' Addison thought. Silvia jumped. "Dawn's Haven!" Then Silvia landed.

"Even when it

turns to dusk,

The twilight sky

is filled sparkling stars.

The moon will lead my way

Through the overwhelming darkness.

The sun is still sleeping.

But, I'll just wait until it rises.

Await for the tomorrow.

Let the far distanced sun

Rise up into the dawn.

I'll await for you,

My bright future!"

Then the girl skated a little then jumped. 'She's doing-!' Addison and Silvia thought. "Flaming Illumination!" She shouted. Fire colored sparks started to appear and fall down.

'A prism jump?!' The two thought. Silvia caught one in her hand as it started to disappear. "It's so pretty..." Silvia murmured. The audience whistled and clapped. They skated out of the rink.

"That was a success!" Jun shouted, happily. "That prism jump was so pretty!" Silvia commented. "Thanks." She replied, patting Silvia's head. "Hm?" Sylvia said. "That was interesting." Rhythm said. "Another younger kid that can do a prism jump!" Aira said.

"That was amazing... Um..." Addison commented, not knowing her name. "Oh, I didn't introduce her to you four." Esechi said. "Oh yeah, who is she?" Silvia asked. "Hehehe, your still as dense as ever." She said. "Introduce yourself." Esechi said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Velveit Wen, age 13 of America's prism shows. Also... Silvia's cousin."

.

.

.

"EHHH?!" Aira and Rhythm shouted. "Velveit?!" Silvia said. "Somehow, I knew it was you." Addison said. "I noticed." Velveit said. "When did you come to Japan?" Silvia asked. "A week ago." Velveit answered. "Ah! So that was you!" Addison said.

"Eh?" Rhythm, Aira and Silvia said. "At our first prism show, the one that first started clapping... Was you, wasn't it Velveit?" Addison asked. "AAAND you were watching us in the parking lot." Addison continued.

Velveit nodded. "I moved here a week ago. So I'm staying here for the Japan's Prism shows." She said. "Isn't America's more advanced?" Rhythm asked. "Yeah, I guess." She replied.

"Velveit, you should have told me when you came..." Silvia said, pouting a little. Velveit laughed. "Your still childish as ever." Velveit commented.

"Eh? This is Silvia's cousin?" Noel asked. "Yeah, they're very attached to each other." Addison said. "What do you like about my song?" Noel asked. "... I like it, we'll use it when you get discharged." Addison said.

"Eh? Why not now?" Noel asked. "Well, you wrote it. It'd only make sense if you sang it." Addison commented. "I guess." Noel looked at the two on a couch, both sleeping. Silvia's head on Velveit's lap.

"I've never seen Silvia like this." Noel said. "She's always like this when Velviet is here. She gets so childish and carefree, but it's relieving. She can forget all the sorrow. It's like...

She can forget her parents..."

**The next chapter might reveal Silvia, Addison and Velveit's past together.**


	4. The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Rhythm.**

"She can forget about her parents." Addison said. "... Addison, I know I haven't been friends with you two for while, but, could you tell me more about you three?" Noel said. A moment passed. Addison sighs.

"We met in 3rd grade I think. We were in the same class. Silvia was a perky new student at my school."

-flashback- "This is Silvia Wen, please be nice to her. You all know what it feel like to be at a new school." The teacher said. "Hiya!" A little girl with short black hair and bangs said. The class laughed. "Your seat is next to the little pink haired girl." The teacher said again.

Silvia walked to her seat and sat down. "Hello, I'm Addison Anderson. Nice to meet you." The pink haired said, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet y-" then Silvia flinched when she shook Addison's hand. 'Eh?' Addison thought. At lunch...

Silvia is sitting in her spot, looking at the clock, not touching her food. "Eh? Silvia, why are you not eating?" Addison asked. It was 12:00. Silvia's face lit up, she grabbed her food and went up to the teacher. The teacher nodded. Then Silvia went out of the room.

'Eh? Where's Silvia going?' Addison thought. Addison asked to go to the bathroom. After coming out, she passed the 4th grade rooms, then stopped. In one corner of a room, there was a 4th grader with blonde hair in a high pony. She was eating with Silvia.

"Ah! I need to go to class now Velveit, see ya at home!" Silvia said, then went out the door bumping into Addison. "So sorry! Eh? Addison?" Silvia said. "Silvia, why were you eating in the 4th grade room?" Addison asked. Silvia paused. "... It's a secret!" Silvia said.

"Eh?!" Addison shouted. At the end of the day, Addison saw Silvia leave with the blonde haired girl. After a year, Addison and Silvia became best friends. The two are having lunch outside. "Silvia, you should grow out your hair." Addison asked. "Eh? Why?" Silvia replied.

"Because, you would look cuter. It's almost the time of year boys would have crushes." Addison said. Silvia blushed. "N-no way would I want that! You're talking like Velveit now!" Silvia said. Addison stopped grinning. "By the way, who is Velveit? She's that girl with blonde hair, right?" Addison asked.

Silvia nodded. "Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. Me and Velveit are cousins!" Silvia said. "Cousins, right." Addison replied.

.

.

.

"COUSINS?!" Addison repeated. "Uh, yeah." Silvia replied, sweat dropping. "That explains why you two go home together." Addison says. "Yeah." Silvia replies. "Oh, I should probably introduce you two." Silvia says.

"Um... Maybe later." Addison says. "Eh, why?" Silvia asks. "Lunch is almost over." Addison reminds Silvia. "Oh, right." Silvia says. Silvia picks up her things, and throws away the sandwich bags and leftover food. Addison notices something different about Silvia.

"Silvia... When did you have a bandage on your arm?" Addison asks. Silvia stops. "I've always had it, Addison." Silvia replied. "No... You didn't have that yesterday." Addison said. "Don't worry about it." Silvia says.

Addison runs and grabs Silvia's injured arm. "Ow." Silvia says. "See, it does hurt!" Addison says. "... Um... Maybe because you're squeezing it?" Silvia says. Addison blinks. She was squeezing it a little. Addison let go.

Then Addison untied the bandage. Under the bandage, was a big bruise. Addison stared in horror. "How the heck did you get this?!" Addison asked. "...mom...died." Silvia said. "I know that, but how did you get this?!" Addison asked.

"Dad...blames me...and thinks...It's my fault... So, he punishes me." Silvia says. " 'Punishes'?" Addison asks. Then Addison notices that the bruise is in the shape of a hand, wrapped around her arm.

"What... What kind of father is that?!" Addison shouts. Silvia taps Addison. "Hm? What?" Addison asks. "Um... Lunch is over." Silvia says. Then Addison remembers. They quickly go to class.

After school that day... "Addison!" Silvia says, jumping up and down, waving her hands. "Hm?" Addison replies. "I need to introduce you to-" Silvia stops as she looks at Addison's face.

"ADDISON." Sylvia says again. Addison snaps to reality. "What?" Addison says. "It's fine. Oh, I need to introduce you to someone!" Silvia says. "Hm?" Addison says. She looks up, face to face with a blonde haired 5th grader, that is a few inches taller than her.

Addison blinks. "This is Velveit Wen, my cousin from my dad's side." Silvia said. "Nice to meet you." Velveit said. "A-ah! Nice to meet you!" Addison said, bowing. "Um... But Silvia, why am I meeting her right now?" Addison asks.

"Oh, because you found out about 'that'." Silvia says. Addison glances at Velveit. Velveit's eyes are a strange color of crimson. 'She doesn't look like she likes me much...!" Addison thinks.

"Oh! We have to go! See ya tomorrow, Addison!" Silvia says, running away. Velveit stares at Addison. "W-what?" Addison asks. Velveit has somewhat a dark-ish atmosphere around her. She is slightly glaring.

Addison freezes. Velveit turns, so her back faces Addison. "Don't you dare hurt Silvia..." She says. Velveit turns her head slightly to Addison. "... Or you'll regret it." Velveit finally says.

Addison freezes again at the threat. -present- "Woah, woah, woah, woah. Velveit THREATENED you?" Noel asked. "Yeah." Addison replied. "She doesn't look like she will threaten anyone." Noel says.

"She won't much, but if it concerns Silvia... You're dead." Addison said, shuddering. "Now, back to the story..." -flashback-

"Hey Addison, did you know?" A girl says. "Hm? Know what?" Addison asks. The girl cups her hands around Addison's ear. "I heard, that in those two's old school, a boy was bullying Silvia and Velveit almost killed him." She whispered.

Addison froze. 'So... That was what I felt yesterday... A killing atmosphere...' Addison thought. -present- "Wait, what?! Is that true?!" Noel asked. "I don't know. So stop interrupting!" Addison scolded. -flashback-

"Addison!" Silvia shouts. "Hm? What?" Addison asks. "My birthday is in a week!" Silvia says. "Oh yeah, it is." Addison says. "And I want you to come over!" Silvia says. "Eh?! Do you have permission from your-" Addison says, then stops.

"Actually, I'd like to meet your dad." Addison says. "Dad? Well, your not the only one that's going to be there." Silvia says. "Hm? Who else?" Addison asks. "Velveit." Silvia replies. Addison shudders, recalling the threat and the rumor the girl talked about.

"Oh yeah, where is your house?" Addison asks. "Um... House 33405 on... Night street." Silvia says. "Ok." Addison says. Addison puts her books in her backpack, until she gets a weird chill. "U-um... Silvia, did you feel somethi-" Addison says, before seeing Velveit talking to Silvia.

'A week from now... June 6th, right?" Addison thinks. "Schools out tomorrow..." Addison thinks out loud. "Silvia..." Velveit says. "What?" Silvia asks. "... Nothing, hope I'll see you at the graduation tomorrow." Velveit says.

"Of course I'll be there!" Silvia says, puffing out her cheeks. Velveit chuckles...

.

.

.

Wait... Chuckles...

.

.

.

'Velveit Chuckled?!' Addison thought. "You're still childish. Grow up, will you?" Velveit says, patting Silvia's head. There is a warm atmosphere surrounding those two. After Silvia leaves... "You two... Kinda look like a mother and daughter." Addison comments.

Velveit glances at her, then turns her head away. "Me and Silvia have been together since we were a few months old. So of course we'd have a strong bond... Silvia's mom... Was a very young mother." Velveit says.

"When she gave birth, she was only 20 years old. She died 2 years ago... On Silvia's birthday." She continued. Addison froze at that fact.

"Lena was a very caring mother and liked to tease Silvia once in a while. Even though she was very ill, she cared for Silvia. Due to an illness, she died. Her last words were, 'Even though it's a special day, don't blame yourself.' Everyone eventually found out who it was addressed to, except Soutarou, Silvia's dad." Velveit continued.

"Her dad thought it was addressed to him, so he blamed Silvia..." Addison said.

"Also, he got remarried. Silvia's step mom hates Silvia, so she also gets punished from her too." Velvet also said.

Addison remained quiet, shocked. "Hey, even though I'm telling you this, doesn't mean I trust you." Velveit finally said, then left. Before she left, Addison remembered something. "Velveit." Addison said.

"What?" She asked. "A while ago, you wanted to tell Silvia something. What is it?" Addison asked. "...I'm..." Velveit started out.

"... Not going to tell you." Velveit continued, then left. At Addison's house... "Now, Mion Takamine's performance!" The TV said. (A/N: I don't know if she was in prism shows this long ago). "Hm... Isn't this in Japan?" Addison says. After watching...

"I heard there is an American Prism Show place." Addison's sister says. "Eh? Really?" Addison said. "Yeah, but only really talented ones can enter there." She said. Addison felt a weird shock. 'Talented... Why do I get the feeling...?' Addison thinks.

A week from there... "So this is where Silvia lives..." Addison says. In front of her, is a huge mansion-like place. "Ah! Addison!" Silvia says, while opening the door that is about 9 feet high.

As Addison walks around behind Silvia, she finds a picture of a familiar looking woman... Silvia stops and stands in front of it. "Pretty isn't she?" Silvia asks. Addison nods, and continues walking until a picture catches her eye.

It has that woman, smiling happily with her arms around a girl about 5 years old, smiling too. Words under it say, 'In memory of Lena Meiko/Wen.'. "Silvia... This is..." Addison says. Silvia smiles a bit. "That's my mom." She says. It was a mental slap in the face.

'Of course it's her mom, dummy!' Addison scolds herself. "She looks a lot like you." Addison comments. "Really? People say I look like my dad." Silvia says. A tick mark appears on Addison's head.

"Speaking of relatives, where is your dad and Velveit?" Addison asks. "Oh, dad is in the dining room and Velveit is watching him." Silvia says. The two walk to the dining room.

Addison sees a man with black hair that looks about in his late twenties. 'Hm... So this is her father. Silvia's black hair is from her father, while her looks, from her mother.' Addison thinks.

There is Velveit and another woman with curly blonde hair and a black dot under her eye. She has blue eyes and is wearing a red tight dress. 'Eh? Who is that?' Addison thinks.

"Addison, this is my father, Soutarou Wen." Silvia says. He stands up and bows. "A pleasure to meet you." Soutarou says. "And this is Rebecca Swan/Wen. My step-mother." Silvia says again.

Rebecca stands up to shake hands with Addison. She fake smiles at Addison. "Nice to meet you." She says. "Ah, the pleasure is mine. Thank you for inviting me." Addison says.

"My, so polite!" Rebecca says. Addison glances at Velveit. Velveit shakes her head. 'I knew it. She's faking to make a good impression.' Addison thinks. "M'am, are you by any chance American?" Addison asks.

"Yes." She answers. Silvia and her father are Asian, in case you don't know. "My! Such beautiful hair! Is it natural?" Rebecca asks. "Ah, yes, it is." Addison says. "Pink hair is very rare." Rebecca comments.

'Why do I get the feeling that she is only married for money?' Addison thinks, trying her best to look polite. "Oh, you must feel uncomfortable in such a big place! Why not go outside for wine!" Rebecca says.

'What the heck?! This is Silvia's birthday! Not a teenager's party!' Addison thinks. "Mother, Addison is getting unco-"

SLAP!

"Shut your mouth young lady. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." She said. Addison was shocked, while Velveit was glaring at Rebecca. "I am so sorry for her rude behavior. She must be a big trouble-maker at school." She said to Addison.

'Rude?! Says the person that just slapped a 4th grader!' Addison and Velveit thought. "Ah, why don't we have some dinner?" Soutarou says. "Y-yes. I am a little hungry." Addison says, not hungry at all. Addison sat in the middle of Rebecca and Soutarou.

There is a tense atmosphere around, because there is only 5 people sitting at the table. They were all drinking water out of wine glasses... Well... Except the adults. "Silvia, I didn't know you lived in a rich family." Addison said. "Ah, well, I didn't think it was that important." Silvia says.

One of the maids come in with a small cake. "Happy Birthday Lady Silvia." She says. She puts the cake in front of Silvia. "It's your favorite." She adds, then leaves. Silvia takes a bite of the cake. "... Velveit, taste it." Silvia says.

Velveit tastes it. She smiles a bit. Silvia gives a slice to Addison. Addison takes a bite. "... Cheese cake?" Addison says. Silvia nods. "It's Mom's recipe of cheesecake." Silvia says, smiling.

Another maid comes to put their plates away as Silvia is about to sip her water. The maid bumps Silvia.

SPLASH! Water is all over Silvia's Step mom, about to cut a piece of steak. (A/N: Rebecca was sitting across from Silvia). "Sorr-" Silvia says before... "YOU INSOLENT BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I TRIED TO BE NICE FOR THE GUEST BUT YOU CAN NEVER SIT STILL!" Rebecca shouted.

Rebecca raised the small knife in her hand, ready to stab Silvia. Velveit was about to stand up until... Rebecca got hit in the head with a plate. Addison stared at the woman, clutching her head on the floor.

Addison was in the frozen of horror, fright and rage. Horror, because Silvia was almost killed. Fright, because she just hit a woman in the head. Rage, because her best friend might had died.

The three kids were now in outside at a park. Silvia was on the swings while the two were sitting on a bench. "Sorry, because of me, we were kicked out of the house." Addison said.

"I probably would have done the same thing." Velveit said. "I... Was scared... My mind was blank... I didn't want to lose a friend. She had done nothing wrong, and is being beat to death. I couldn't just stand there, and watch my best friend get killed... I'd just kill myself inside and regret not doing anything." Addison said.

Velveit stared at her. "When I found out you knew about that, I didn't like you. I couldn't trust you with Silvia, her being too dense and manipulated easily." Velveit said. "That, I can agree on." Addison said.

"But, now I think I can trust you with her. I may not be able to protect her anymore." Velveit continued. "Eh? Why?" Addison asked. "Before, what I wanted to tell Silvia... I'm going to join America's Prism shows." Velveit answered.

"What?! Does Silvia know yet?" Addison asked. Velveit shook her head. "I was worried, that when I leave, no one will protect her. She gets lonely easily. But, now that you're here, I can entrust you with her." Velveit says.

"You can totally entrust me with her!" Addison said. "Hm, hopefully." Velveit says. "Oh, do you think Silvia looks like her dad more?" Velveit asks. "No way." Addison answers. "What makes her look more like her mom?" Velveit asks.

Addison grins. "Well, duh! Their Smiles are the same!" Velveit looks at her surprised for a moment. Then she smiles. "I guess you're the same as me." Velveit murmurs. "Hm? What?" Addison asks. "Nothing." Velveit answers.

Silvia waves her hands."Velveit!"-present-"Velveit!" Velveit wakes up. "Velveit, we're leaving now." Silvia says. "Oh, ok." Velveit says. 'That's weird... Why was I dreaming about...' Velveit wonders.

"I was telling Noel about our past with Silvia." Addison says. "Huh?" Velveit asks. "Nothing, you just looked like you had a dream of our past." Addison says, opening the door. "I was." Velveit says.

Silvia goes ahead, but bumps into someone. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Silvia says. "It's fine, I wasn't looking too." The boy says, pulling her up. "Silvia! Where are you?!" Addison shouts in the distance. "Ah! Sorry! Thanks for earlier. Bye!" Silvia says, letting go of his hand and running off.

"... Silvia...?" The boy murmurs. "Silvia! Don't run off!" Addison says. "Sorry! Sorry!" Silvia says, slightly blushing. "... Did something happen?" Velveit asks. "Hm? No. I just bumped into a boy just now." Silvia replies.

"A boy?" The two say. The two glance at each other, thinking the same thing, smirking a little. Silvia just wonders what those two are doing and about an encounter with...

'A boy with white hair and green eyes...'

**Hey Guys! So sorry Updating has been slow, but it's summer now, so hopefully I will be able to update faster! I know, I know, this chapter had nothing to do with Pretty Rhythm, but a new character appears and what do you think will happen?**

**Please Review!**


	5. New Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Rhythm.**

Noel somehow heals faster than other people, so she got discharged after a week. During that week, Velveit has been filling in for her and...

2 days after the last chapter... "I'm going to buy juice." Silvia says, leaving Noel's hospital room. "Ok!" Noel, Addison and Velveit say. "... Hey, Velveit, now back on that subject..." Addison starts out.

Silvia is at a vending machine getting juice, until her shoulder gets tapped. "Huh?" Silvia says turning around. "Ah! It's you again!" Silvia says. "Hey." He says. Not so far... "I'm guessing that's the boy Silvia met a few days ago." Addison says.

"... He looks about our age." Velveit says. "Let's observe them more." Addison says with a smirk. "I didn't get the chance to last time, I'm Silvia Wen." Silvia says. "Oh. I'm Subaru Akito." He says.

"Why are you here at the hospital?" Silvia asks. "Oh, my friend somehow fell down the stairs." Subaru says. "Really? My friend fell down the stairs too!" Silvia says. "Her name is Noel Verick." Silvia says again.

"Oh, for a second there, I thought you knew my friend. His name is Shin Fujiro." Subaru says. "How'd he fall down the stairs?" Silvia asks. "Clumsiness." Subaru answers, rolling his eyes.

Silvia giggles, then stops. "What's wrong?" Subaru asks. "I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being watched..." Silvia says. Of course, the two hear that and flinch. "Must be my imagination." Sylvia continues.

The spying two sigh. 'It's a good thing Silvia is so dense.' The two think. The two talk together for a bit. "Come to think of it... Weren't you visiting someone?" Subaru says.

"... Oh, yeah! I'm sorry! I need to go! Bye!" Silvia says, getting up. Then, she trips and falls. The two girls sweat drop. "Are you ok?" Subaru asks. "Y-yeah." Silvia says, getting up again. "See you soon." Subaru says, waving. The two girls stay there, until Silvia leaves.

.

.

.

"Wait, we need to go back, too!" The two say, running at full speed to Noel's room. They pass by Silvia. "Hm? I thought I just felt a breeze or something." Silvia says. Every time Silvia visits Noel at the hospital, she sees Subaru, too.

The present day... "Wow! Noel, you heal quickly!" Silvia says. "Yeah, people would usually heal at least in 3 weeks." Addison says. "But, I'm kinda sad that you aren't in the hospital anymore..." Silvia says.

The three (A/N: Velveit is there too) look at each other for a few seconds. 'Must be because of that boy...' They think. "I-I mean in a good way!" Silvia says. "Hey, I heard Jun talking about something about a new star." Noel says.

"Must be one of his phrases again." Addison says. "But, last time he mentioned 'star', it meant new prism stars." Noel says. "So you think there will be another prism star?" Velveit asks. "Yeah." Noel answers.

"Come to think of it... I haven't seen Aira-sempai and Rhythm-sempai for a while now." Silvia says. The three looked shocked. "What?" Silvia asks. "... You've never used a honorific before, it's weird!" Addison says.

"Silvia, even though we are Asian, that doesn't mean we have to use honorifics." Velveit says, hand on her shoulder. Actually, Velveit is half Asian and half American. "S-so I should stop?" Silvia asks.

"YES!" The three say. "Ok, ok." Silvia says. The four arrive at Pretty Top. "Aira! Rhythm!" Silvia says, waving. "Ah! There you guys are!" Aira says. "Where have you been?" Rhythm asks. "That should be our question. We haven't seen you two for a week!" Noel says.

"Of course you haven't Noel-chan, you were in the hospital." Aira says. "We were training our abilities. Also, president needs you to practice, because you three have a show today." Rhythm says.

"Eh?! Right when I/Noel get/got out of the hospital?!" The three say. "Yeah." Aira and Rhythm say. A few minutes later.

"Esechi, we're here no-" Silvia says, opening the door. In the room is Jun, Esechi and... "Ah! It's you!" They both say. "Eeeeeeh, so you two met at the hospital?" Addison asks, pretending like she doesn't know.

The two of them nod. "What a coincidence that you two met. He was scouted by Jun, from dodging a hockey-puck. He's going to be taught by Jun and the Callings." Esechi says.

"Eh?! Your going to be working with us now?" Silvia asks. "Yeah, looks like it." Subaru says. "Oh yeah, I'm Subaru Akito, age 13." Subaru continues. "Nice to meet you." Noel says, shaking his hand.

Velveit is glaring at him, for some reason. "Silvia, why is she glaring at me?" Subaru asks. Noel and Addison gasp. "H-h-h-he u-u-used her first name already!" Noel says.

"Noel, it's not that strange. You use my first name." Silvia says. "So you're Noel... Wait, shouldn't you be in the hospital, though?" Subaru asks. "She heals faster than other people. Don't look too surprised." Addison says.

"Have you three practiced already?" Esechi asks. "... No..." The three say. "Then go practice!" Esechi shouts. "OK, OK!" The three say, running out of there. "Esechi, what do I do, now that Noel's healed?" Velveit asks.

"Hm... Why don't you also train Subaru." Esechi says. Velveit turns her head towards Subaru, smirking. Hopefully, he will be able to survive.

At the prism show, Aira and Rhythm go first, as always, wearing their usual prism show outfits. "Miraculously, I survived." Subaru says. "You got trained by Velveit? It is a miracle that you survived." Noel says.

"I know Velveit can be a little harsh, but just bear with her. You'll get used to it." Silvia says. Subaru sighs. "I'll try." Subaru replies. Aira and Rhythm exit the rink, followed by a loud applause.

"Ah! We need to go on now you two!" Addison says. "Ok, bye." Silvia says, going on the rink. "Hey! Subaru!" Velveit says. "What?" He asks. "Watch their performance." Velveit answers.

"Oh, how I'd like to be free,

Like the birds in the sky,

Fly~ing.

Even a caged bird, would want to be set free.

Just once, I'd like to feel the sun.

Happiness awaits me in the sky.

I can already see our future shining bright."

Noel skates a bit, then jumps. "Flying Paradise!" Then Noel lands as colorful feather illusions appear. "You did one, Noel!" Silvia whispers.

"Just once in my life,

I want to break the chains that bind me here.

Just once in my life,

I want soar free.

I wonder, is it lively outside?

I wonder, what does it feel

to fly, in the sky?!"

Addison skates a little then jumps. "Starlit Night!" Then little star illusions appear.

"Just once in my life,

I want to see the moon.

Just once in my life,

I know I'll see them all soon.

I want to see beyond the boundaries

Of this empty room.

I want to finally see

Sun pour from the window.

Just once in my life,

I want to see a star's glow!

Just once in my life,

I want to see winter's snow.

Just once in my life."

Silvia skates fast, then jumps. "Dawn's Haven!" Then the illusions appear, more than usual. There is a loud applause. Velveit smiles. "So, what do you think?" Velveit asks, then glances at Subaru.

Subaru is staring at the three, mouth gaping a little. The three now exit the rink. "Aaah, I finally did a prism jump!" Noel says. "Yeah, no kidding." Addison says. "... Speaking of prism jump..." Addison continues, looking at Silvia.

"Hm? What?" Silvia says. "There were more illusions than last time... Much more..." Addison says. "I don't know why there were more illusions than usual." Silvia says. 'Oh, I have a pretty good idea why.' Addison and Velveit think.

"Speaking of which..." Velveit says, pointing to a now frozen Subaru, mouth agape. "Aaaah! What happened?!" Silvia says. "Woah, he's frozen solid." Addison says, tapping the frozen statue-er, I mean Subaru.

"Based on his reaction... I'm guessing this is his first time seeing a prism show." Noel says. "Based on the audience, there are usually girls or younger kids that watch them, not many boys." Velveit says.

"We need to unfreeze him!" Silvia says. "Silvia, calm down. He's not dead you know." Addison says. "But you said he's frozen solid!" Silvia says. "-From shock." Addison adds.

"I've got just the thing to unfreeze him." Velveit says, pulling up something. "I do it a lot to Vic, at home." Velveit says, raising a baseball bat. "WHAT?! NOOOOOOO!" Silvia shouts.

WHACK! "Phew, jeez, that would REALLY kill him, Velveit." Addison says. Luckily, Subaru unfroze just before the bat hit him, and got out of the way. "Though..." Addison says, staring at the metal bat Velveit has.

"WHERE THE HECK DO YOU KEEP THAT?!" Addison continues. "By the way, who's Vic?" Noel asks. "Oh, that's Velveit's sister's nickname." Silvia says. "Wait, she does that to her sister?!" Addison and Noel shout.

"Yeah, but she always gets out of the way." Velveit says. Now, Subaru now with full consciousness... "What the heck?! Are you trying to kill me?!" Subaru says. "Velveit looks to the side.

"... Maybe..." Velveit says. "What?!" The four people say. "It's quite lively here." Aira says, coming into the conversation. "Aira!" Noel, Addison and Silvia say. "So what do you think of the prism shows?" Rhythm asks, also coming into the conversation.

"It was fine, I guess." Subaru answers. "That reminds me... The Callings don't do prism jumps though... Can only girls do it?" Aira asks. Everyone imagines a callings member doing girly prism jumps.

"OK, TOTALLY RUINED MY IMAGE OF THEM!" All of them say. "I asked Jun..." Aira says. "He probably said something like, 'Only the stars of the night sky will be able to sparkle and shine.' Or something." Addison says, imitating Jun's voice.

"That's amazing! He actually said that!" Aira says. Everyone, except Aira, Silvia and Velveit, are shocked. "What are you?! An alien from planet Jun?!" Rhythm says. "First, I was treated like a kid. Second, an Alien?! What's next, a Unicorn?!" Addison says.

"When does he ever talk normally?" Subaru wonders. "It's the seven wonders of pretty top, No. 4." Velvet says. "Is it just me, or did the genre of this fanfic suddenly change to horror?!" Addison says.

"Exactly, how do you put up with this?" Subaru asks Silvia. "Ahaha... She's usually like this when other people are around, especially boys. But she's different when it's just me and Addison around." Silvia answers.

"Why is she normal around you and her?" Subaru asks. "Well, it's natural to be nice to your childhood friends and cousin." Silvia answers.

.

.

.

"You're kidding right?" Subaru says. "Nope." Silvia answers. "You two look nothing alike and act nothing alike." Subaru says. "Velveit's half Asian, her dad is American. So she has blonde hair." Silvia says.

"... That's not the point." Subaru says again. "Hey! Will you two stop flirting?" Velveit says. Subaru and Silvia's faces turn red. 'Woah! Bold move!' Addison and Noel think. Aira and Rhythm just giggle.

Then Esechi and Jun come. "What's going on? Why are those two blushing?" Esechi asks. "Nothing, nothing." Rhythm, Addison and Noel say. "Anyway, Subaru. We are thinking that you should start prism shows in a week or so." Esechi says.

"I guess that's fine." Subaru answers. "But, it'd be boring to the audience if just one person is there. So, you have to preform with another person." Esechi says. "There's no one else but Velveit here that's open." Jun says.

"What?! Not with HER!" Subaru says. "Then who?" Esechi asks. "Um... Well..." Subaru says. 'Hm... I think I know...' Velveit thinks. Subaru looks at someone. The others look where he's looking.

"Silvia?!"

**Whew! This chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Now, you all probably know that Subaru is going to play a huge part in this. Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

**\- "Eh? Me?"**

**\- "Velveit could substitute."**

**\- "Of course I'm nervous!"**

**\- "I wonder what their performance will be."**

**Ok! That's all for this chapter, byyyyyye!**

**Please Review!**


	6. S & S

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Rhythm.**

Subaru looks at someone. The others look where he's looking. "Silvia?!" They all say. "Eh? Me?" Silvia says. "What about Soleil?!" Addison asks. "Well, she doesn't have to! It's just until I can get used to being around you guys, and..." Subaru says.

"... I think I'll die if I go with her." Subaru finishes, pointing to Velveit. "... I guess I could try it." Silvia says. "But, what about Soleil?" Noel asks. "Velveit could substitute and, it's not like I'm quitting Soleil." Silvia says.

"That would work." Esechi says. "Then, wouldn't this mean that this would be the first boy and girl prism show?" Aira asks. "Looks like it." Rhythm replies. "Now then... You two need to start practicing!" Esechi says.

"Y-yes, miss!" Subaru and Silvia say, running to a rink to practice. "That's right! Me and Aira will have to excuse ourselves." Rhythm says, dragging Aira out the door.

"I have more things to work on." Esechi says, also walking out the door with Jun following her. Which leaves, Noel, Addison and Velveit alone.

"Velveit, we don't need to practice, do we? Because, you already know the performance." Noel says. "Yeah, I already memorized it just by watching." Velveit says.

"... Hm, Velveit, do you know what those two's performance that's going to start in a week?" Addison asks. "Yeah, of corse I do." Velveit answers. "What is it?" Noel asks.

"Not telling." Velveit says. "EH?! Why not?" Addison asks. "We'll all see it in a week's time, so you don't need to know yet." Velveit answers.

"Hey... Why don't we check on them. I mean, those two are alone on the rink right now, right?" Noel says. "Yeah." Addison answers. Addison and Velveit think about it for a moment.

'Girl + Boy + Alone = ...' Addison and Velveit think, before rushing to the rink where those two were practicing.

"Have you gotten used to this yet, Subaru?" Silvia asks. "Yeah." Subaru says, stoping to skate. "I wonder what my friend will think when he sees me skating." Subaru thinks out loud. "You mean the one in the hospital?" Silvia asks.

"Yeah." Subaru replies, before the doors open, revealing Velveit and Addison walking side-by-side to him. "Oh, hey you tw-" Subaru says. Addison and Velveit have a dark aura and have shining red eyes.

"Eh? Addison? Velveit?" Silvia says. The two walk in front of Subaru. "You... Lowlife of a man..." Addison says. "Eh?" Subaru says. "... Trying to court Silvia when we're not here, eh? Quite sneaky of you, eh?" Velveit says, cracking her knuckles, with a murderous intent.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Subaru says. "Um, Addison, Velveit, what's wro-AH! SUBARU! ARE YOU OK!? ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Silvia shouts, as Velveit and Addison are... Well, I'll leave that to your mind, readers.

Silvia tries to skate fast to them, but falls face first. "Silvia!" Addison and Velveit say, stopping what they were doing. Noel walks in with Aira and Rhythm. "What... Happened?" They say, looking at Silvia (head first on the ice), Subaru (beat up to pulp), Addison (gripping Subaru's shirt collar) and Velveit (fist almost to Subaru's head).

They stand there for a moment, before closing the door. "Sorry, the door was open, forgot to knock." They say, reopening the door again.

Addison and Velveit are standing next to Silvia, helping her up, while Subaru is sitting on the ice rink's rim, unharmed. "Yeah, we were seeing things." Rhythm says. "What did you see?" Silvia says, sweat dropping.

"We thought we saw you on the ice, head first and Subaru beat up to mush by Velveit and Addison." Noel says. "Aaah, then you must be imagining things." Subaru says, also sweat dropping.

"Anyway, how's the practice?" Aira asks. "It's going well!" Silvia says. "You guys will have to have a lot of practice, because you two are going on in a week." Rhythm says.

"I could do it today probably, because Soleil did it the same day we got scouted." Silvia says. "Yeah, but Subaru... Is still learning right?" Rhythm asks. "Not really, I can skate fine. It's just... It's kinda weird to dance while skating." Subaru states.

"You'll get used to it. I mean, look at the Callings. They do it easily, and we can do it easily." Rhythm says.

"You say it like its no problem..." Subaru says. "I guess we'll take our leave now." Aira says. Aira and Rhythm leave. "... Subaru, are you ok?" Silvia asks.

"Yeah... Miraculously I'm still alive... Again." Subaru says, falling to the ground. "Your fault for flirting with her while we weren't loo-" "I wasn't doing anything!" Subaru protests, blushing.

"Your immediate answer is suspicious." Velveit says. "Why do I even try?" Subaru mutters. "Velveit, Addison, could stop teasing Subaru?" Silvia asks. "By the way... Why are you guys here anyway?" Subaru asks.

"To check up on you two." Noel says. "Well then... You guys can leave now!" Subaru says, pushing them out. Subaru slams the door on them. "They're finally out..." Subaru says, sitting down.

Silvia sweat drops. "That reminds me... My friend gets discharged from the hospital next week." Subaru says. "Eh? Really?" Silvia says. "Yeah..." Subaru answers, looking depressed.

"Then why do you looks so depressed?" Silvia asks. "Well... Knowing Shin... If he comes to see my performance... He'll probably flirt with you or something." Subaru says.

"Eh? Why?" Silvia asks. "Well... He's the type that flirts with any girl he thinks are cute." Subaru says, looking more depressed. On the other side of the door...

"Hey... I don't think he knows what he basically just said." Addison says. "If you think about it... He basically just said that Silvia is cute..." Noel says. There is a very dark aura surrounding Velveit.

"Subaru... Get ready to say your prayers..." Addison says, pitying Subaru. "We'll see you in the next life..." Noel says, waving a random handkerchief.

After a week of practicing... Subaru is wearing a black jacket with sleeves cut off (looks like a tank-top or something) outlined with white. He's wearing grey pants and white ice skates.

Silvia is wearing a loose, long sleeved white shirt that goes past her waist slightly and is tied with a black piece of cloth that wraps around her waist. She's wearing a white layered skirt that's outlined with black. She has black ice skates with her hair down.

"Are you two ready?" Esechi asks. The two nod. "I'm looking forward to it." Esechi says, then leaves. "Phew..." Silvia says. "... Are you nervous?" Subaru asks.

"Of course I'm nervous! This is the first time performing without the others..." Silvia says. "You haven't practiced alone?" Subaru asks. Silvia shakes her head.

"It I'm alone, who knows what will happen?" Silvia says, her eyes beginning to swirl. "What if I forget the words? What if there's a black out? What if there's a burglar? What if I-" "Calm down." Subaru says.

Silvia stops pacing in circles. "You... Worry too much." Subaru says. "... I guess..." Silvia says. "Also, only the first one seems realistic. I doubt a burglar would come here. What's there to steal?" Subaru asks.

"I don't know." Silvia says. "Then don't worry. I mean, we've practiced all week. It'd be a waste if we sat here worrying about stuff." Subaru says. There is a silence. "I guess you're right." Silvia says.

"Then, let's go." Subaru says, heading towards the rink. "Ah, right!" Silvia says. The two skate towards the rink. (**Bold**=Silvia Normal=Subaru _Italic_=Both)

"Like in a mirror, left and right,

We're reverse like black and white.

**Let all the colors fade**

_And let black and white remain._

**Both very different in their ways,**

**like dry land and wet waves.**

Is this mirror really be able to see

_the other 'me'?_

Chasing a shadow, only to

be left with nothing.

**A dissolving illusion comes **

**and fades and becomes something.**"

Silvia jumps. "Dawn's Haven!" Silvia says.

**Like in a mirror, left and right,**

**We're reverse like black and white.**

Let all the colors fade

_and let black and white remain._

Right, always the shadow.

**Left, always missing something.**

_The dull breeze blows_

_through both of our worlds._

Nothing seems to be enjoyable

**Without someone there.**

_Though completely different beings,_

_Share the same feelings._

_Like in a mirror, left and right,_

_We're reverse like black and white._

_Let all the colors fade_

_and let black and white remain."_

After a moment, there are claps. The two exit the rink. "Woah, so that's what your song was. No wonder why you two were wearing different clothes." Addison says.

"And the creepy thing is, is that it's even more like opposites because your hair is white, Subaru." Velveit says. "Hey! It's natural!" Subaru says. Silvia sighs. "Anyway, you two change out of your clothes into normal ones." Noel says.

After changing... Addison, Silvia, Velveit and Subaru are going outside. "See you tomorrow, Subaru." Silvia says, waving. Subaru waves, then stops waving. "Eh? Subaru?" Addison says.

There is a boy with black hair with a red streak at the door. He looks about their age. "S-Shin!" Subaru says. "Eh? That's the guy you were talking about?" Velveit asks. He comes in.

"Yo, Subaru." He says. "... He doesn't seem like the type to fall down stairs." Silvia comments. "Shin, what are you doing here?" Subaru asks. "Well, I got a phone call from this man saying that my best friend is doing a prism show, so I came." Shin says.

'Jun...' The four think immediately. "Also..." Shin says, trailing his eyes to Silvia. He takes her hand and kisses it. "Thank you very much for taking care of Subaru, miss." Shin says, with a rose atmosphere around him.

Subaru and Silvia flush. "S-Shin!" Subaru says. "You..." Addison and Velveit say. There is a huge killing aura from them. "Oh my, what do we have here? Some beautiful ladies?" Shin says. He takes Addison's hand and kisses it too. Addison flushes... With anger? "My, up close, you're even more beautiful..." Shin says.

'Playboy...' Velveit and Subaru think. Shin now moves to Velveit. "My, what a pure soul this is..." Shin says. Velveit remains irritated. "Get. The. Heck. Away. From. Me. Playboy!" Velveit says, punching him. Shin lays unconscious on the ground, Subaru is crouching over trying to hide his laughter and Addison is still flushing.

Shin gets up. "Well... At least I still have two more targets..." He mutters. He walks over to Silvia. "Fair maiden, why don't you join me to this cafe I fo-" Shin says, before being punched by Subaru. "Ow... What was that for, Subaru?" Shin asks, rubbing his cheek.

Subaru's face is still slightly flushing. Shin blinks then grins mischievously. "Ooh, I see..." Shin says. "Ok, ok, fine, I won't lay a hand on her... Maybe." Shin says. "Shin, stop kidding around, you already have a girlfriend, remember?" Subaru mentions. "Yeah, but she hardly sees me. She always ice skates and does prism shows." Shin says.

"Oh, I don't see you often? Sorry about that." A familiar voice says. The five turn their heads. By the door is a girl with short brown hair and purple eyes. She's wearing a foam green dress and white doll shoes. "K..." Addison says. "Oh, there you are sweetie!" Shin says.

The girl walks to Shin and hugs him. She glances at Addison and Silvia. "Oh, if it isn't the circus girl-oh sorry, you aren't circus girls anymore, are you?" She says. "K-K-Kiren?!" Addison and Silvia say.

**Woah, so now with the arrival of the circus master's daughter, Kiren, how will things turn out from now on? And also of the debut of Silvia and Subaru's prism show. And, I'm sure you guys can predict what may happen next... Or maybe not.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
